swgalactic_warfandomcom_th-20200214-history
Kylo Ren
Kylo Ren (Ben Solo) is The son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, He was seduced by the dark side of the Force and renamed himself Kylo Ren, becoming the First Order’s champion and Supreme Leader Snoke’s apprentice. Kylo killed his father and Attempted to destroy his mother’s Resistance and the remnants of the Jedi Order. Though a servant of the dark side, he still struggles against the pull of the light side of the Force. his boldness widely to Corona his cousin Jame want to strike him and his army down at hand. POWERS AND ABILITIES Powers *'The Force': As the grandson of the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader, Kylo has a very strong connection to the Force. Despite this, due to his conflicted nature, Kylo is not quite as powerful as his maternal grandfather and struggles to reach his full potential. he is still an exceptionally powerful Force-user. Kylo's Force potential is rivaled only by Rey and surpassed only by his maternal uncle Luke Skywalker. **'Telekinesis': Kylo is extremely proficient in telekinesis, capable of freezing and influencing the movement of a person or even keeping a blaster bolt suspended mid-air and changing its direction before leaving and releasing it. ***'Force Choke': Like his grandfather and most Dark Side users, Kylo Ren has the power to use the Force to constrict the organs of living organisms in order to suffocate and kill them. ***'Force Push': Kylo utilizes Force Push to send his opponents flying through the air, causing them serious injury or temporarily incapacitating them/knocked them unconscious. ***'Force Pull': Kylo utilizes Force Pull to pull his opponents or objects towards him, enough that he can hold people up with one hand while still pulling them with the Force. **'Telepathy': Kylo utilizes Mind Probe to sift through the thoughts of a sentient being, for the purpose of interrogation or torture. He was also able to induce sleep with a wave of his hand, as he did to Rey on Takodana. **'Force Sense': Kylo utilizes Force Sense to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, impending danger and the presence of the Light side. He could sense Finn's fear after the massacre on Jakku. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills': Kylo is highly skilled in lightsaber combat and a highly gifted duelist. He is one of the greatest lightsaber duelists currently alive; it was his exceptional skill with a lightsaber that ultimately greatly delayed the art of lightsaber combat from rising back to prominence with his massacre of most of the new, fledgling Jedi Order. His destruction of this new generation of Jedi Knights also earned him the nickname of "Jedi Killer" among the members of the First Order. Despite this, however, he was defeated by Rey in a duel, despite being far more skilled and experienced in lightsaber combat then the latter. However, it should be noted that Kylo had already been wounded by Chewbacca and Finn, and thus was not at the peak of his strength. In addition, Rey's new-found abilities allowed her to meditate on the Force to gain enough strength to physically overpower him. **'Form V': Kylo is highly skilled in Shien/Djem So. *'Expert Engineer': Kylo is amazingly skilled in engineering. He was able to successfully construct his own red-bladed crossguard lightsaber in his first try. *'High-Level Intellect/Expert Tactician/Leader': Kylo is amazingly intelligent. As a Field Commander of the First Order, Kylo is a highly skilled tactician and a very capable leader. *'Indomitable Will/High Tolerance For Pain/Expert Survivalist': Kylo has an indomitable will and a high tolerance for pain; as he was able to continue fighting despite being shot in the side by Chewbacca and slashed on the shoulder by Finn. In his battle with Finn, he was seen beating the wound inflicted by Chewbacca, using his pain and anguish to fuel his connection to the Dark Side of the Force. Furthermore, while armored Stormtroopers were violently blasted through the air and killed instantly by the bowcaster's explosive blast, Kylo has no armor, but only doubled over in pain when shot. *'Skilled Pilot': Like his grandfather, father and uncle, Kylo Ren is a skilled combat pilot and pilots a TIE Silencer, an advanced prototype starfighter. WEAPONS AND EQUIPMENT Lightsaberhttp://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Kylo_Ren?action=edit&section=8 Kylo's valued weapon and possession is his red-bladed lightsaber. *Crossguard lightsaber : Kylo had built a red-bladed crossguard lightsaber. Kylo's lightsaber was crudely built off an ancient design dating back to an event known as the Scourge of Malachor and operated using a cracked Kyber crystal. It thus has an unstable blade, necessitating the use of exhaust ports to channel and vent the weapon's excess energy so that it would not overload. The excess energy served as the lightsaber's quillons (crossguards). The weapon's blades also crackled and arced like electricity and funneled like fire, giving the weapon a ragged, menacing appearance and a deep, growling hum. It is unknown if this is the same lightsaber he possessed when he was still a member of the New Jedi Order, but is unlikely given that Jedi do not use red bladed light sabers (the blades of Dark Side user's lightsabers are red as they ritualistically bend the Kyber crystal to their will, causing the crystal to "bleed" and become red). Relationships Family * Shmi Skywalker Lars † - Great Grandmother * Anakin Skywalker † - Grandfather * Padmé Amidala † - Grandmother * Luke Skywalker † - Uncle, Master and Attempted Victim * Leia Organa - Mother and Attempted Victim * Han Solo † - Father and Victim Allies * Darth Vader - Idol and predecessor * Supreme Leader Snoke † - Master and Victim * General Hux - Friend and Rival * Captain Phasma * Knight of Rens - Teammate and Minions ** Variant Killsmonger † ** Axel Executor ** Craint Berserker ** Band Malgust ** Maxkency Ren ** Obsidian Ren * DJ/Don't Join * First order Troopers ** Stormtroopers ** Tie fighter pilots ** Flametrooper ** Snowtrooper * Cad Bane Group * Gall Trayvis * Bounty Hunters Enemies * Ahsoka Tano * James Skywalker - Cousin turn Enemy,Attempted Victim and Attempted Killer * Jane Amidala - Cousin * Josh Organa - Cousin * Cade Bridger * Arianna Wren * Cantina Thugs - Long time enemies ** Constantine ** Mark ** Darrel ** Vladamir ** Tony ** Erick ** Xavier ** Izabella ** Lumikenya ** Maria ** Leonard ** Ross ** Django ** Jenny ** Lilly ** Arialla ** Vivian * Resistance - Attempted Victims ** Finn ** Rey - temporary ally ** Poe Dameron ** Chewbacca - Attempted Killer ** R2-D2 ** C-3PO ** BB8 ** C1-10P ** Porg Stowaway ** Ezra Bridger ** Sabine Wren ** Hera Syndulla ** Jacen Syndulla ** Zay Meeko * Alderaanian and Naberrie familly of Corona ** King Henry Naberrie 38th ** Queen Alejandra Organa ** Royal Guards ** Coronian Clone Troopers * Before change prisoners of Project Resurrection - Massive attempt minions Trivia * Prior to the release of Star Wars: The Force Awakens, many fans questioned if Kylo Ren and Darth Vader were related due to their similarities, which turned out to be true. * In the movie novelization of Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Kylo Ren is revealed to believe that the reason the Galactic Empire lost to the Rebellion was not because of poor strategy or arrogance, but because of sentiment, and that Darth Vader and Luke's compassion for each other were what caused the Empire to collapse. ** Also in the novelization, Snoke is also revealed to have chosen Kylo Ren as his apprentice because the former believes the latter to be a focal point in the Force; a perfect blending of light and dark due to his heritage as Darth Vader's grandson. * A scene in The Last Jedi that caused some controversy was that during Kylo Ren and Rey's Force-Bond, Rey sees a shirtless Kylo Ren while he is having his wounds mended. This scene, despite being somewhat gratuitous in nature, was established by director Rian Johnson as Rey being able to see Kylo Ren entirely wherever he was and during whatever he was doing when they are bonded through the Force, not just seeing his eyes or hearing his voice. * He is Portrayed by:Adam Driver * He make some Inspiration to only star wars Original Antagonist Darth Vader. ** However his fully inspiration from legend is Darth Caedus. หมวดหมู่:Characters